<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Match by ria_green</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120988">Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_green/pseuds/ria_green'>ria_green</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baro/Isagi, Compatibility, Enemies to Lovers, Isagi/Bachira - Freeform, M/M, Nagi/Isagi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_green/pseuds/ria_green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isagi Yoichi is a typical Beta in every way except one: his off-the-chart compatibility ratings with most of the population, including Alphas and Omegas. </p><p>Alpha Itoshi Rin has never recorded an above-average compatibility score with anyone. He isn't pleased to learn that the first exception is a mediocre Beta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isagi Yoichi/Everyone, Isagi Yoichi/Itoshi Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being born as a Beta is the universe's way of reminding you early that you aren't special. </p><p>In Japan, Betas make up 80% of the population but only a third of CEOs, politicians, professional athletes, and so on. </p><p>It's difficult for Betas to surpass Alphas and Omegas who so often have superior physiques, senses, and pheromones.  </p><p>In a half-hearted attempt to equalize the three dynamics, God gave Alphas ruts and Omegas heats, inconveniencing them for a few days a year. But that too has been idealized by their society.</p><p>Alphas and Omegas are "soulmates." Alpha-Omega pairings make up the majority of perfect matches, or those with compatibility above 90%. On the other hand, Betas usually have to content themselves with compatibility scores in the high 80s with each other, and it's almost unheard of for Betas to pair with the relatively scarce Alphas or Omegas.</p><p>There's a good reason almost all the romance movies released are of "true mate" Alphas and Omegas - even Betas think Betas are boring. </p><p>Yoichi Isagi couldn't care less about compatibility, mates, and pheromones.</p><p>Normally, citizens don't enter the National Compatibility Matching Database until they are of age. As a seventeen-year-old high school student, Isagi has more important things in mind. </p><p>Namely, that the road to becoming a professional soccer player ahead of him is bleak. </p><p>Isagi did reasonably well on his Ichinan High soccer team. He was skilled, had above-average speed and strength, and was "cooperative" - the feedback that every Beta heard rote from the time they were children. </p><p>But that wasn't enough to make it to the major leagues. Betas might make up the majority of high school teams, but they would drop off in university teams, and then by the time they made it to professional leagues were lucky to nab one or two spots out of eleven on a team. </p><p>Here was Isagi's secret - he doesn't actually want to be a "good team player."</p><p>Most of his Beta friends would be mildly disappointed but unsurprised when losing to Alphas or Omegas. They knew they couldn't compete with the flashy skills and insurmountable physical gaps. Often, they were content to pass balls onto their Alpha teammates, acting as assistants to the real playmakers. </p><p>Isagi isn't content with that little. </p><p>He sometimes wonders if he was born broken. Because he wants victory - oh, he longs for it - more than any other Beta he knew. And more than that, he wants to be the one to lead his team to victory. He wants to score. </p><p>Perhaps the Japanese Football Association could see the ambition he keeps buried in his eyes.</p><p>Yoichi Isagi is extended an invitation to the Blue Lock project. He is one of only three Beta forwards out of the 300 invited players.</p><p>Isagi knows this is his chance to beat the odds and become a pro. If he doesn't grasp this opportunity, he may not get another chance.</p><p>One year later, Isagi is the only Beta to eventually graduate the Blue Lock project. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Itoshi Rin is born a proud Alpha. In olden times, that would have been enough to guarantee he become the heir of his family.</p><p>Historically, Omegas were considered precious, fragile assets to be protected by Alphas. But it's 20XX, and Omegas are recognized as being just as capable as Alphas. What they lack in brute physical strength, they make up for in sharper senses, speed, and fine-tuned technique. </p><p>Born one year prior is his Omega brother Itoshi Sae. Sae is the firstborn heir, the perfect child. </p><p>It isn't because he was born earlier than Rin, or that he's an Omega. It's because he has earned the right to the family throne. </p><p>Whatever Rin attempts, Sae does better. If Rin received a 100 on an exam, Sae would obtain extra bonus points for pointing out an error in a question. Rin was the first one to pick up soccer, yet Sae surpassed him in only a few months. </p><p>And it's because Sae is the future heir that Rin is initially saddled with the responsibility of securing allies through a political marriage in the future.</p><p>The one gender dynamic tradition that their family has maintained is that Alphas and Omegas should end up together. Dozens of Omegas have been paraded in front of Rin since he reached puberty. Although minors are usually not allowed to obtain compatibility testing, the government makes an exception for those from rich and powerful families like the Itoshi's. </p><p>Luckily, all the intended matches failed. Every match he had was below the threshold for compatibility. This was an unusual result.</p><p>Compatibility wasn't inherently romantic or sexual - it was just a measure of how likely two people were to get along, whether as friends, family, partners, or more. Two people could have low compatibilities and still love each other, or have high compatibilities and hate each other, but it was more difficult.</p><p>Rin's highest compatibility was with his mother - 67%. He was also at least positively compatible with his sister and father with scores in the high 50s. However, his compatibility with Sae was in the single digits - absolutely frigid for that of a family member.</p><p>In a society where friendly acquaintances were rated in the 50s, good friends and teammates were in the 60s to 70s, and lovers and platonic life-partners were recommended to be in the 80s or above, Rin was like a lone island. It was as if God had intended him to be alone. </p><p>The Itoshi family might have been cold and utilitarian, but even they weren't likely to go against the taboo of forming a marriage with a compatibility under 80%. They threw their hands up in defeat and decided to look to his younger sister for political matches instead, which she easily fulfilled. </p><p>Meanwhile, Rin was freed to do whatever he wanted.  </p><p>What he wants to do is to surpass his older brother and become the world's best striker.</p><p>Jinpachi Ego has promised to help him accomplish his goal in Blue Lock.   </p><p>The only annoying condition is that every player from the 300 candidates must take a compatibility test. Presumably, the purpose is to make up teams with better synergies.</p><p>Individuals like Rin are so outstanding that they don't even factor into team dynamics. </p><p>At least, that's what Rin thinks until he receives his report results. </p><p>
  <strong>1 Result Found:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yoichi Isagi, Compatibility: 82%.   </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isagi is stunned to receive his compatibility report.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they get together, this incident will remain something that Rin is forever bitter about.</p><p>Isagi may be the only positive match on Rin's list, but as for Isagi's list - Rin doesn't even make the top ten. So to be honest, Isagi doesn't even think twice after spotting his relatively mediocre compatibility match with Rin of 82%. He doesn't even remember the stranger's name. </p><p>It can't be helped. </p><p>Isagi is initially shocked at the pages and pages of matches he receives from Blue Lock. </p><p>He's never gotten tested before, but even he knows it's abnormal to have positive compatibility with 300 strangers.</p><p>Every single one of his matches is above-average, and he has scores over 80% with at least a third of the Blue Lock Candidates. He even has a couple of 90% matches! Who knew a person - especially a Beta - could have so many "soulmates"?</p><p>His highest score of 93% is with someone named Seishiro Nagi, who he has yet to meet. His match with fellow Team Z member Meguru Bachira is almost as high, at 91%. </p><p>Most candidates refrain from sharing their results because compatibility is generally considered a more private matter. At Blue Lock, compatibility is considered a factor in how well you can integrate onto a team, but there is the awkward additional knowledge that compatibility is most often used for matching romantic partners. </p><p>Before Blue Lock, if someone came up to Isagi and said that they had an over-90% compatibility together, Isagi would think they were hitting on him. </p><p>Bachira doesn't care. </p><p>"Hey, hey! Looks like we're soulmates. I bet that means we'd play some great soccer together," he says cheerfully, in front of the entire Team Z. </p><p>"Whoa, seriously?" Imamura says. "Aren't you a Beta too, Isagi?"</p><p>It's almost unheard of for a Beta like Isagi and an Omega like Bachira to attain a compatibility score of over 90%.  </p><p>Isagi scratches his cheek sheepishly. "Yeah. I guess I have weirdly high compatibility with most people?"</p><p>Jingo exclaims, "I'm glad someone finally brought it up! I was wondering why my compatibility with you was so high."</p><p>This cues the rest of Team Z to start commenting on their above-average scores with Isagi. </p><p>Chigiri, also an Omega, has the second highest match with Isagi at 88%. Kunigami, an Alpha, has a match of 86%. The rest are in the 70s and 60s. </p><p>"Is that why they brought you into Blue Lock?" Kuon wonders. </p><p>Isagi shakes his head. "I don't think so. I didn't even know about this until I came here!"</p><p>"It's probably an advantage though," Naruhaya says quietly. "I don't think any other candidates could boast the same universal compatibility that you have."</p><p>"Man, you're so lucky!" Imamura says. "I bet you'll have no trouble finding a girlfriend once we get out of here."</p><p>It's a tactless thing to say, especially since it reminds everyone that compatibility isn't usually used to determine who would be a good teammate but who would make a good mate. </p><p>Jingo groans. "Why'd you have to go and make things weird?"</p><p>Chigiri pulls a face. "Yeah, no thanks."</p><p>Kunigami, normally so confident, looks awkward. "Uh...sorry. I'm not into boys. Or Betas."</p><p>Bachira swoops into closely examine Isagi's face. "Hm, you're pretty cute! I could be persuaded to make it work."</p><p>Isagi sputters. "Guys, can we just keep things platonic? I have over 30 matches that are over 80% - that doesn't mean I'm going to date all of them! I'm here to play soccer, not find a boyfriend!" </p><p>Bachira smirks. "Well, let me know if you change your mind. There's nothing stopping us from doing both."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bachira will be one of Rin's biggest thorns in the side because he's flirty as hell and really likes Isagi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isagi meets Rin. </p>
<p>Some dialogue taken directly from the manga.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isagi's first impression of Rin is, <em>What a beautiful kick!</em></p>
<p>Their first meeting is at the second selection, but Rin barely spares Isagi a glance before moving on to the first stage, and Isagi doesn't even know Rin's name until it pops up on the screen. </p>
<p>Itoshi Rin - it sounds familiar. </p>
<p>Igarashi murmurs, "Itoshi...one of the top 11 in the world of the new generation?"</p>
<p>Imamura shakes his head. "No, that guy is Itoshi Sae."</p>
<p>And then Isagi has to keep morale up within a discouraged Team Z, score 100 goals against an AI, and he doesn't have time to think about Itoshi Rin. </p>
<p>Not until he reaches the third stage. It's a 3V3 team battle, with Isagi, Nagi, and Bachira on one side, and Rin, Jyubei, and Aoshi on the other. </p>
<p>"Don't misunderstand. To me, you are just stepping stones," Rin says to his teammates. "You guys, and this 'Blue Lock' as well."</p>
<p>The look in his eye darkens. "It's all so I can become Japan's representative and overcome my brother. To crush Itoshi Sae is what my football's all about."</p>
<p>Isagi's second impression of Itoshi Rin is, <em>whoa! Scary. And really intense. </em></p>
<p>But Isagi wants him anyway. As a teammate, that is. </p>
<p>
  <em>I'll win and make him one of us! </em>
</p>
<p>He scores the first goal and celebrates with his teammates, but Rin soon levels the score. </p>
<p>"You're a bunch of lukewarm mobs. Let's end this already."</p>
<p>Rin looks perpetually angry and bored with the world. Isagi is starting to think that's his default state. </p>
<p>Thus, Isagi's third impression of Itoshi Rin is, <em>what an asshole.</em></p>
<p>Isagi confronts Rin. "Hold up. I'm playing soccer for the sake of my dream, same as you."</p>
<p>Rin scoffs. "Dream? It's not a lukewarm thing like that. Soccer is a deathmatch. Just come already so I can kill you."</p>
<p>A deathmatch, huh? Fine.</p>
<p>Isagi will make Rin regret looking down on him. </p>
<p>It hurts as Isagi blocks Rin's shot with a header and falls to the ground. But he forces himself through the pain to glare back at Rin. </p>
<p>"You thought I wouldn't be able to see the same scenery someone of your level is able to, Rin?" Isagi say mockingly. "That was lukewarm of you." </p>
<p>It was probably a bad idea to taunt the genius soccer player. </p>
<p>Rin crushes their team into pieces in the next few goals, from strategy to physique to vision. </p>
<p>The difference between them is overwhelming, but Isagi can't help admire the beauty of the parabola drawn by Rin's kick. </p>
<p>Rin's team beats them 5-2, and ends up stealing Bachira. </p>
<p>"I'm going, since it's the rules. But Isagi, I won't be waiting. If you want me, come and steal me," Bachira says. </p>
<p>Nagi and Isagi retreat to the second stage.  </p>
<p>His first battle with Itoshi Rin ended in miserable defeat. </p>
<p>Isagi's ego takes a hit. The loss proved to Isagi that he couldn't win on his own. </p>
<p>"You're useless without Bachira, aren't you," Nagi says. There's no expression on his face as usual, and somehow that's even worse than Rin's condescension. </p>
<p>"Shut up. That's why I'm irritated." Isagi grits his teeth. "I'll prove I can fight even on my own."</p>
<p>Nagi seems to appreciate his determination. He cocks his head. It would be cute if Nagi weren't so infuriating. </p>
<p>"Hey 'soulmate,' I teamed up with you because I thought it would help me get better at soccer. Prove to me that it was worth leaving Leo for you."</p>
<p>Isagi grins. "Let's win, Nagi. Unfortunately, this fire won't cool down otherwise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, why are you all sleeping on Rin/Isagi??? It has so much potential, especially in the latest chapters. </p><p>I had Doja Cat's Streets stuck in my head while writing this:<br/>"And it's hard to keep my cool<br/>When other bitches tryna get with my dude and<br/>When other chickens tryna get in my coop."</p><p>AKA, Rin's anthem for this fic.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>